Leaving It All Behind
by Avalon Storme
Summary: When Cindy recieves news that changes her life, for the worse, Jimmy must come up with a plan, or she will be gone forever...sequel to It Dosent Take a Genius and Or Maybe It does
1. Default Chapter

chapter 1! ok here goes the next story in my series so it would help if you read the first 2............. here goes

-----------------------------------------

The promise of a storm hung in the air. Not a small shower that still alowed you to walk to school, without the fear of

drowning, but this day ensured a real storm.

The clouds were dark. So dark, that if you looked out the window, you might have thought that your alarm clock had broken, and youd slept the day away, and part of the night.

None of this mattered to Cindy. It was Monday. It was also 6:50 in the morning, which was ten minutes earlier than when she usually got up.

The only reason that Cindy was seated in her large, white kitchen so early was because her mother had shaken her awake, claiming to have important news.

Cindy rubbed the sleep from her eyes and waited for her farther to set her breakfast in front of her.

Cindy picked up her fork as her mother and father sat down with her at the table.

"we've got some news, honey" said her father, setting down his coffee cup.

"good or bad news" asked Cindy

"well, its good in a way................" said Mr. Vortex

"Cynthia what your father is trying to say, is that.........." started her mother but cindy intterupted.

"are you guys having a baby?"

"of course not!!!!" said her mother.

"well, then what is it" she said putting another forkfull of food in her mouth.

"your father was premoted"

"thats great news!" said Cindy, because she knew that a better job meant more money.

"That's not all. The job is in North Dakota. which means that....................were moving........"

"Moving! were moving" exclaimed Cindy as she dropped her fork on her plate, making a large clattering noise.

Her mother nodded.

Now, as Cindy thought about the event that was going to effect her life forever, she looked out the window, noticing the storm for the first time that morning.............

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the house across the street, Jimmy was wide awake.

He was in his lab developing his latest invention.

He had no idea what was happening at Cindy's house.

Jimmy heard Goddard approaching and yawned a good morning before going back to his invention.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He thought of a dream that he had had the previous night.

It had started off normal enough, he was in school, seated in his desk.

Principal Willoby had burst through the door and presented him with yet another award. But then it got weird.

Jimmy , of course knew that he was dreaming, but he had fllashbacks that were so realistic he couldnt believe it.

First, he was in his parents car. It was his first day in Retroville.

Then, he remembered meeting Carl and Sheen.

Next, he had a f lashback of saving his parents from the yolkians.

defeating calamatous.

kissing april....................twice

going to aprils planet

rescuing a kidnapped cindy.

recieving news from a video tape

cindy kissing him on the cheek

Then, he had woken up, his eyes wide with confusion.

Jimmy shook the dream from his head as he continued his work.

As he worked, he wondered what his dream meant........................

----------------------

ok there was the first chapter please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. news and reactions

ok, its been a while since ive written the first chapter and ive only gotten like four reviews..................but i guess ill keep going anyway so please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The storm hit, and it hit hard. Of course that was no reason not to go to school.

Cindy sat in the back of her mother's car and looked out the window, not saying a word.

Mrs. Vortex looked in her mirror at her daughter.

"Cynthia, i know that you dont want to move, but we have no choice"

"Why cant i go and live with Libby, or something"?

"Because were going to move as a family whether you like it or not"

"Why couldnt dad have gotten premoted after i was 18?"

"Cynthia, i know that you dont want to leave your friends, but you have to and i dont want to hear another word about it"

Cindy sighed and looked back out the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, at school, everyone was seated in their desks, waiting for Ms. Fowl to begin class.

"So Vortex, have a nice weekend" asked Jimmy, trying to start a conversation.

"Not really.............." said Cindy

Jimmy was surprized because he had expected Cindy to reply with a rude remark or at least yell at him

"Is something wrong"? he asked

"Well, my dad was just premoted."

"Whats wrong with that?" he asked

"the job is in North Dakota......................."

"and"

"You know for a genius you sure are dumb sometimes, " said Cindy, in spite of herself.

"That still doesnt explain whats wrong"

"Im moving..................." she said as she looked up from her desktop.

"But............................." started Jimmy, but didnt get to finish because Mrs. Fowl had walked into the room.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaas, Cindy has an anouncement to make........."

Cindy stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"well, my dad was premoted, and the job is in North Dakota, so im moving"

Different reactions came from different people.

A shriek came from Libby.

A gasp from carl and a few others.

"I thought North Dakota was a myth!" said Sheen

But cindy was most interested in jimmy's reaction.

He hadnt said anything at all.

Instead, he had walked out of the classroom.

--------------------------------------------------------

ok short chapter i know, but i dont have that much time on the computer right now

i know jimmys reaction was a little weird and dramatic, but i had no idea what to put.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. ill be missing you

chapter 3- ok im writing this in a major hurry so be patient wit me..........

---------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy sat in the janitors closet. It wasnt the place that he really wanted to be but it was to only one convienent.

No way he could go back into the classroom. They all probably thought that he was crazy for leaving the classroom like that.

Oh well he thought, i probaly am crazy.

Cindy was in the hallway. She had asked for permission to leave and then charged out of the classroom.

she heard muffled voices coming from a closet and knew it must be jimmy talking to himself.

she put her ear close to the door and heard what he was saying.

"stupid thing to do, neutron. run out of the classroom without an explanation. and i dont even know why i should be bothered with cindy leaving, i mean, sure we've been through alot together, but.......................oh why am i even arguing with myself. .................."

cindy moved away from the door and knocked twice and when there was no reply she entererd anyway.

"Hey neutron"

"Uh, cindy, what are you doing here" stammered jimmy

"Ms fowl wanted me to see where you were" lied cindy.

"well you found me, so you can leave now......."

"what are you doing in this closet"?

"Uh...............well.............you see"

cindy shook her head.

"So when are you moving " he asked

"In a couple of weeks i think"

"So......... do you think that youll miss it here"

"Yeah i guess, but at least maybe i can go back to being the smartest kid again"

"sure, thats good i guess"

"well i guess id better get back to class"

"yeah"

cindy turned to leave but was stopped by jimmy.

"You know, it really wont be the same without you, i mean i wont have anyone to compete against anymore"

"thanks , oh and jimmy................ ill miss you to" said cindy as she left the closet.

-----------------------------------------------------

i know it was short but im in a big hurry, i cant wait for next thursday, new jimmy neutron special, attack of the twonkies premiers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

review


	4. the return of old friends

chapter 4- well i got only 2 reviews for my last chapter which makes me think that no one read it and that it stinks so, if i dont get more reviews for this chapter then i might not write anymore, so please review! oh and thanx for the 2 who did review, u know who u are!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy was still in the closet. He had no intention of coming out until school was over, and if the school called his parents, then he would tell them that he had gotten sick.

What if cindy really did move, thought jimmy. what if she just left and never came back.

Jimmy and cindy werent friends, but over the past couple of months, they had grown closer than ever, and he didnt want that to change.

Somehow, he had to get Cindy to stay. Jimmy's eyes grew wide, because he had just thought of the one person that could help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell rang and Ms. Fowl's class stormed out like there was no tommorow. The sky had cleared, leaving a wet ground and the sounds of birds chirping.

"Hey, girl, what are you doing after school? maybe we could go to the Candy Bar" asked libby, as her best friend stuffed her books in her locker.

"Sorry, libs, but i have to start packing today"

"do you want me to come over, i could always help"

"No, thats ok, id rather do int alone."

"Suit yourself,said libby," ill just go and see if sheen's doing anything"

Cindy watched Libby walk off, searching for Sheen.

Cindy smiled,and shook her head, libby would never learn, she thought.

Cindy rounded the corner, and ran into Jimmy.

"sorry ,vortex," he said and turned the other way and walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy sat in her room. She examined all of the things around her.

She gently took down her poster, and rolled them up and stuffed them on a box, not to be seen again until she unpacked at her new house.

Cindy sighed, as she opened her drawer and shuffled through her clothes, and decided she would leave them alone until the last minute because she would have to still wear them.

"well, i cant keep everything, maybe i should sell a few things" she said and pulled out another box for everything she decided not to keep.

There she sat, for hours, rummaging through her things, and her memories. With each thing placed inside a box came a memory of how she had gotten the item or when she had used it.

Cindy's mind was made up. She was not moving, no matter what her parents said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He would have to hurry if he wanted to stop cindy. The boy who was to help jimmy force cindy to stay in Retroville, sat at his computer desk. He was an average 10 year old boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

he was Timmy Turner...........

-----------------------------------------------------'

ok, how was it? i decided to bring timmy into it................so please review!


	5. shocking reunions

well, heres the new chapter. oh and somebody that reviewed said that they didnt like timmy turner in jimmy neutron fanfiction stories, and the truth is, i dont like timmy that much at all, but i wanted to make a more interesting plot, so here goes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timmy was in Jimmy's lab. Jimmy had transported him into his dimension, in hope that he could help keep cindy in retroville.

"So, jimmy, nothing has changed since last time i was here" said timmy.

"well, i mean.........."

"i really hope not, i dont want cindy to ever change.................." said timmy, making jimmy roll his eyes.

"So, neutron what do you need"

"Cindy's moving, her parents were premoted and she's leaving"

"and, i dont live here, i mean i can transport to where ever cindy is at right,"

"wrong, im the only person in the world with the kind of technology that can transport interdimensional........which means if cindy goes, youll never see her again"

"what are we waiting for, then?" asked Timmy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cindy and libby were in the candy bar.

"Libby, i cant believe that im actually leaving, i mean, ive lived here for my entire life and now im leaving!"

"i know girl, now i wont have anyone to tell who im crushing on and no one to discuss neutrons latest mishaps...."

"Yeah,, im really going to miss that........."

"cindy, dont yell at me for asking this, but what is going on between you two, i mean one minute, your yelling the next your acting like friends, you need to make up your mind on what........."

"libby, i dont need to hear this right now, anyway, have to go and finish packing, bye" and with that cindy left.

Libby sighed, as sheen sat down beside her.

"hey libster, whats the happs babe?"

"hey sheen, just thinking about cindy, i cant believe shes leaving"

"yeah thats too bad, but you'll always have me" he said..

Libby rolled her eyes and said " thats reasurring"

"so you wanna go to retroville and try out the new roller coaster?"

"uh, sure sheen, i have nothing better to do"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy sat in her bedroom, sorting the last of her unpacked items.

She heard the doorbell ring, and waited for her mother to answer it, then realized that was home alone.

"Coming," she said as she ran down the stairs.

cindy flung open the door, coming face to face with timmy turner.

------------------------------------------------------

short chapter, but you know me. anyway, i decided to put a little more sheen/libby romance in there and i had to leave the end a cliffie, so please review.


	6. We Have To Try

well, here's another chapter finally, oh and thanx to the few who did review, it means alot!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Timmy! What are you doing here, I mean, I'm glad to see you, but how..........................." asked Cindy, still clearly shocked at how he had appeared on her doorstep moments before.

Timmy and Jimmy were seated on the Vortex's couch, which was about the only furniture left in the house, while Cindy stood.

"Hey, Cindy! Im glad to see you too, but Neutron told me that you're moving..............." said Timmy.

"Yeah, but we can still talk to each other, right, just because I'm leaving here doesn't mean that we can't be friends, right" asked Cindy hopefully.

"Actually, since I'm the only person, besides AREA 51, that has the technology to travel interdimensionally, the only way that you can talk to Timmy is if you stay" said Jimmy.

"I want to stay, it's my parents that want to leave, I really don't want to move at all, but I can't do anything about it, so I have to move" said Cindy, lowering her head.

"Couldn't you live with a friend or something though?" asked Timmy.

"I don't think so, I've already sorta asked my parents if I could stay with Libby, but I could ask again" said Cindy.

Cindy picked up the phone and dialed Libby's number, to make sure that it was alright with her and her parents in the first place. The two boys, who were still seated on the couch, watched hopefully.

Cindy heard the sound of the answering machine, and knew that Libby was not home.

Cindy sighed and hung up the phone.

"Why don't you try her cell phone?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, after that last visit to space, her parents grounded her from it...." replied Cindy.

"How much longer until you leave," asked Timmy.

"Our plane leaves the day after tommorow, so we don't have that much time to find out a plan....." said Cindy.

"We have to try.........." said Jimmy.

-------------------------------

another short chapter and not that much action, but i needed to add more dialouge. review!


	7. a goodbye, a hug, and a kiss

new chapter, bla bla bla,, thankx for not reviewing, but im going to continue anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy's room was bear. Nothing was left at all. She had cleaned everything out the day before, and now it was moving day.

Jimmy and Timmy had left a few hours later after coming up with a plan. Cindy had no idea what the plan was, because , even though it was for her, they would not let her in on the secret.

Cindy sighed. This is it , she thought, im leaving my home forever, and i cant do a thing about it.

Cindy grabbed her bag and slowly walked down the stairs, he eyes filling with tears, but she didnt notice.

All she thought about was what she was leaving behind. Her friends. Her school. Her teacher. Her life. Jimmy....................

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was a light gray, again threatining rain. Thunder clouds held though, waiting until the moment that Cindy actually had to say goodbye , as if they wanted to mourn with her friends.

Jimmy stared out the window of his parents car, on the way to the air port. He had a plan. He and Timmy had cooked it up while standing in Cindy's living room two days before.

He knew that the plan was at least 50 fullproof, but he hoped that it was more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally , the time had come. Cindy stood amongst the crowd of friends and waited for something to happen. Not everyone looked sad that she was leaving, but most did. Even though Cindy was pushy and rude, everyone liked her.

Cindy said goodby to Libby first.

"Libby, well it looks like we have to say goodbye, huh? But , i mean, we can always write to each other and visit, and stuff..........." she said and then hugged Libby.

She then said goodbye to sheen and carl, giving them each a small hug.

After her goodbyes to a few other classmates and teachers, Cindy scanned the crowd for the one person that she was looking for, but Jimmy was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, Cindy he'll come." said Libby.

"who, im no waiting for anyone" said cindy nervously.

Libby gave cindy a knowing look.

Then jimmy's parents car pulled up.

Jimmy opened the door and stepped out. No one paid any attention to him, because their eyes were all on Cindy.

"Hey, neutron,"

"hey vortex,"

"so"

"so...... looks like your leaving"

"duh, its not that hard to figure out, i mean were standing in front of a plane"

"look, cindy, i really am going to you know, kinda miss you, i mean now i wont have anyone to compete with anymore............"

"yeah, too bad."

"well, bye."

"Bye"

And with that Jimmy turned his back to Cindy.

Cindy walked slowly forward, pushing all thought from her mind and then thought, what the heck.

Putting down her suitecase on the ground, Cindy walked quickly towards Jimmy having no control over what happened next.

Cindy tapped jimmy on the shoulder, who in turn spun around , and then cindy kissed jimmy.

It wasn't long or great, but it was just enough.

Cindy boarded the plane, before jimmy could say a word.

Jimmy stood as the plane lifted off the ground, taking cindy away from him forever.

"Not forever, jimmy said to himself, "i have a plan."

-------------------------------

that wasnt that short and please please review.


	8. wildfire

well, here goes.................. next chapter.................. enjoy...................

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talk about Cindy's kiss spread through Lindbergh Elementary like wildfire, the next Monday. Everywhere Jimmy turned, there was whispering and pointing, which he tried his hardest to ingore.

Finally, school was over, and Jimmy fled as fast as he could, running to the Candy Bar, the only place besides his lab, that he could think of to meet Timmy.

Jimmy sat in the booth in which he and Cindy had sat after their first adventure in space, and drawn up a friendship contract, ending in a would-be kiss.

He waited for at least ten minutes, listening for the sound of someone walking through the door of the Candy Bar.

Finally, he heard the jingle of the bell, and looked up to see Libby walking through the door.

Libby walked towards his table, since she had no one else to sit with.

"Hey Jimmy, what's up?" asked Libby as she sat down.

"Nothing, why would something be up, I mean my life is no different now than it has always been..............." he said nervously.

"So, who are you waiting for?"

"Im not waiting for anyone, just sitting here minding my own business, not waiting for anyone."

"Ok, since your not waiting for anyone, you have time to tell me what your plan is to get Cindy back to Retroville."

"Why would I have a plan, I mean why would I want Cindy back,"

"Jimmy, this is Libby your talking to, you know, Cindy's best friend. She may not tell me everything that goes on between you two, but I can pretty much guess what happens."

"Nothing happened, were not even friends, so if you don't mind, i'd like to be left alone......."

"Sure, but everyone saw that kiss, and they will be talking about it for weeks, maybe months, so you're just going to have to deal with the fact that everyone knows about you and Cindy." said Libby, and with that, she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cosmo, Wanda, hurry up, I told Neutron I'd meet him twenty minutes ago." said Timmy Turner as he paced the floor.

"Hold your horses, Timmy, it's not like anyone's life or well being depends on you meeting Fudge Head." said Cosmo.

"Whatever, just poof me to Retroville, and step on it."

"Timmy,said Wanda," why can't you just poof yourself to wherever Cindy lives now, whenever you wan't to visit her"

"well, it would be alot easier if jorgan hadn't banned me from wishing myself into another dimension, after the last encounter, which is why i Have to use Neutron's technology to get there, so hurry up and find my teleporter."

Jimmy had built Timmy a teleporter, like his own, which ony teleported him to and from Retroville.

"Here it is,........." said Wanda.

"Great, now lets go"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy wanted to leave. He had thought that no one, besides him would be at the Candy Bar, since it was a school night and they had to do their homework, which he had finished months ago.

He was wrong, because, again, wherever he turned, he heard whispering and saw pointing, which was starting to get on his nerves.

Finally, with a flash of light, Timmy appeared beside him, looking dazed.

"Finally, Turner, how long does it take you to travel through interdimensional vortexes, it's not that hard."

"Dude, im here, and thats good enough for me, so lets put our plan into action."

"Great, but first, we have to go to Cindy's house, in North Dakota, for the first step in the plan."

"What was that first step again?"

"Getting her to agree to the plan"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bla bla bla, hope you liked it, bla bla bla, please review, bla bla bla


	9. Wanting the same

here's the next chapter.. enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time for Cindy to start a new school. Time for a new place, for new teachers, new friends, and a new life. Cindy didn't want anything new. She wanted everything to stay the same as it had always been. She wanted to stay in the same place, Retroville was her home. She wanted her same teacher, Ms, Fowl, even though she wasn't that great of a teacher. She wanted the same friends, Libby, who had been her best friend for years. She wanted to explain to Jimmy why she had kissed him in front of a crowd of people. She wanted the same life. She wanted to wake up, staring at the same ceiling which she had always stared at. She wanted to take a shower in the same bathroom. She wanted to stand in front of her mirror and try on jewelry for the next day of school. She wanted to go home.

Cindy stood in front of her new mirror. It wasn't the same. Cindy knew that the only way to get home was if Jimmy's plan worked, and Cindy really hoped that it did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are we going to get Cindy to come back to Retroville" asked Timmy.

The two boys were in Jimmy's lab, talking about the plan.

"Well, we have to get to North Dakota so that we can convince Cindy to agree to the plan."

"ok, how do we get there, Genius?" asked Timmy.

" we can use my hover car, so it wont take that long." replied Jimmy.

"ok, when do we leave." asked timmy.

"we can leave tommorow, but first we have to get out to going to school. I think we can use my sickpatches for that, oh and since we need all the help that we can get, were taking carl, sheen, and libby with us."

"fine with me, but what are sickpatches?"

"there patches that make you sick, its not that hard to figure out"

"sorry if we all dont have brains the size of Texas, dude"

"Well, its not that hard to find out what they do i mean, there called sickpatches, really."

"You dont have to yell, im not stupid" replied timmy.

"could have fooled me" said jimmy under his breath, but loud enough for timmy to hear.

"You know what neutron, i think you just jealous." said timmy.

"Jealous! jealous of what? youre lack of intellegence, or the fact that your teeth are bigger than my head"

"Youre jealous of cindy and me, youre just mad because she likes me and not you"

"why would i care if she liked you or not, because believe me, i dont"

"yeah, ok, dude, your loss"

"Ugh, you know what, just shut up, and go home"

"fine, but now im not helping you get cindy back, i can visit her anytime i want to" said timmy, lying.

"fine, leave, but dont come crying to me when you wish that you could visit her"

" i wont"

With that, Timmy left Jimmy alone in his lab. Now it was up to Jimmy and his friends to bring Cindy back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok that chapters over, please review


	10. It Never Happened

well, I hope you all had happy holidays! I was so exited when i saw what happened on saturday's season premier! watch to find out what, anyway, thanx bunches to Eclipsed Soul for reviewing! anyway, here goes....................... oh and i think that im going to make this series a trilogy and make this the last story in it, unless you all can convince me otherwise..................

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy's first day of school was a nightmare. Her school was a small cramped space, where the people were mean cruel. They whispered about her behind her back because she was the new girl, and mocked her because she actually listened and answered questions in class.

At lunch, Cindy sat by herself, in a corner, forcing herself to eat what the cafeteria called food.

By the time she was seated on the bus for the ride home, Cindy felt horrible. She didn't notice when it was her stop, because she was so unuse to what her new house looked like. After the driver caught her attention and told her it was her stop, Cindy left the bus.

She slowly opened the door, while her mother tried to ask her how her day was. Cindy just ignored her and trudged up the stairs.

Cindy flung herself on her bed, hoping that she was just having a bad dream. She wasn't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy and his friends were on their way. They had been traveling for a short while and were already almost there.

Jimmy was sure that Cindy would agree to the plan, after all, it would get her back home, where she belonged. Jimmy checked his watch.

"We should be arriving in about three minutes, so prepare for landing, guys" he said.

"What do you plan on doing when you get there Jimmy, are you just going to tell her the plan and force her to go along with it.?" asked Libby.

"She'll agree, I mean, why wouldn't she. she wants to go home............." he said out loud and added" i hope" so low that no one could hear him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy heard a knock on the door. Hoping that it was someone with good news, she flung open the door and there stood her friends.

"Hey cindy, how's it going" asked Libby, as Cindy opened the door wider, so that they could come in.

"Well, the classes are ok, and the people,................................it's horrible.! the people are horrible and everything, well, just hurry up and tell me what you are going to do to stop it!"

"Cindy, I think that I can go back in time and stop your dad from ever getting the job." said Jimmy.

"That's your big plan? I could have thought of that myself, but anyway, go on" said Cindy

"well, i know it sounds good, but there might be a few conciquences"

"Yeah, you should have been there when me and sheen and jimmy went back in time, it was bad! Well, one time was with the dinosaurs, and the other, jimmy's dad was a complete weirdo!" said carl.

"actually, both of his parents were a little........................" started sheen.

"conciquences, yeah, hurry up and finish" said cindy.

"ok, an example would be, your dad wouldn't make as much money, and there is one other thing." said jimmy.

"i don't care about the money, but what other thing are you talking about?" asked cindy.

"anything that happened after your dad got the job, would in theory never have happened." said jimmy as he stared at the floor.

"so, i can't think of anything that i wouldn't mind missing, i mean there was the packing and the goodbyes, and the airport and................oh." said cindy, as she realized what jimmy was talking about.

"are you sure you want everything to go back?" he asked.

"yeah, i am. I just want to go home." she said and looked at the floor.

'Ok then, I'll just go and get my new and inproved time booth, which i made portable, and then go back and make it to where none of this happened." said jimmy.

CIndy watched as jimmy dissapeared in a flash and went back in time, so that the kiss that she gave him never happened.

---------------------------

well there was another chapter. how was it? I think one more chapter aught to rap it up. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE review( i hate to beg)


	11. I love you

thanx everyone who reviewed. I think that this is the last chapter in this story, but i'm not sure if it is the last story or not. so, please enjoy the end. ok, and the reason i might not write anymore, is because i am currently writing a novel. sure, im only thirteen, but i have a good idea for one , and i dont have that much time to write fanfiction, but dont worry, im still jimmy neutron's number 1 fan( well, i try) so here goes.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy had been standing in the living room of her new house when Jimmy had dissapeared. She had been standing there, but wa no longer.

Cindy opened her eyes and realized that she was home.

"Yes" she screamed aloud, waking her parents from their deep sleep.

They ran down the hallway towards her room and threw open the door, in fear that their daughter was having a nightmare.

"I'm ok" she replied after being asked what was going on. Her parents left her in her room alone.

Cindy picked up her phone and decided to make a phone call, forgetting that it was eleven o clock at night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" asked Jimmy while he answered the phone , yawning.

"Hey, Neutron" he heard Cindy's voice say.

"Cindy, don't you realize that it is the middle of the night" he asked, surprized that she was calling at all.

"I know, but............well, I need to talk to you, you you think that you could meet me somewhere?" she asked.

Jimmy was confused. Why did Cindy need to talk to him?

"Okay, Vortex, where?"

"Um...........how about Retroland."

"Cindy, it's closed for the night"

"We can sneak in, just meet me there in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay" he replied,. wondering what was in store for him next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy stood alone beside the fence that protected Retroland. She wasn't quite sure why she had asked Jimmy to meet her there, but she knew that they needed to talk.

Cindy realized that she had forgotten her jacket in her haste to leave the house, and it was a quite cold night.

"What is taking him so long" she asked herself aloud, desperate for sound.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy was having second thoughts about meeting Cindy. A number of thoughts raced through his mind. What if she's decided that she'd rather be rich than live in Retroville? What if she's mad because of it? Many what ifs ran through his head, but the loudest was- What if she wants to go back to the way it was, and move again? As Jimmy grabbed his coat and set his hologram in his room, he hoped she didn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy was about to leave, when she heard jimmy's footsteps behind her.

"Hey vortex, whats going on?" he asked.

"I just needed to talk, is that so unusual"

"yes. and why do you need to meet here, i mean we could have talked any other place just as well"

"i dont know, just open the gate, i need to get somewhere warm, and fast"

Jimmy used his spray to make a hole in the fence, which they went through moments later.

Soon, they were seated in a roller coaster car.

"What's this about?" asked jimmy.

"um........ I , ok..........we've been through alot together, right?" said cindy.

"i guess so, what are you getting to" he asked.

"first, we saved our parents from the yolkians the first time. and then the second time, no one believed you........"

"you did...."

"well actually, it was my fault in the first place. It's time I tell you the truth about a couple of things. Ok, the only way that the yolkians got the technology to reginirate poultra was because i told them how to get into your lab. and, there are other things i need to say too. after we got back from winning Intergalactic Showdown, and we were at the candy bar, and we almost, you know, I was really mad because we didnt....................." she said.

"you were" asked jimmy uncertainly.

"yeah."

"but why?"

"well, you know how we tried to be friends before, but that didn't quite work out, and then, when you saved me from eustace and calamatous, and the.........um...........video tape" she said as she looked at the ground.

Jimmy remembered the tape all right. The moment he had watched it, he knew that cindy loved him, despite how she treated him.

Jimmy nodded his head, and let cindy continue.

"well, what I said on the tape, it was true.............."

"What are you saying , cindy?"

"I don't hate you, Jimmy. I well, um sorta, love you."

At last the truth was out. After years of hiding behind her meanness, cindy had finally admitted the truth.

"Cindy, i dont know what.........."

Before Jimmy could finish his sentence, Cindy kissed him. This time, though, it was real.

Jimmy drew back, with a shocked expression on his face, not believing what had just happened.

Cindy's eyes were wide too, and before he said anything she started walking out of the park.

"Where are you going?" he asked, finally able to speak.

"Home. I cannot believe what i just did, and im going home to forget that it ever happened."

"why."

"because, everything will be different now. you probally never want to talk to me again."

"why wouldnt I, you haven't even let me talk."

Cindy turned slowly around and made her way back towards jimmy.

" Go ahead, I'm listening." she said, folding her arms.

"I just wanted you to know. I don't hate you either."

A small smile spread across Cindy's face.

"Is that all you have to say."

"Yep, that's about it" he said and walked out of the park.

Cindy sighed, thinking that she had made a mistake, telling him her feelings.

"Oh, and cindy" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, there goes. tell me what you think, and maybe i'll write another story in this series.review


End file.
